The Monster Under The Bed
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: One stormy night filled with a lot of fear for a little nation and his big brother. Emil has found out a monster is living under his bed and Lukas will not rest before the monster is gone. But when the monster is found, it turns out to be something they both did not expect. [Chibi!Iceland and Norway]


**FSW is back with yet another one-shot! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this little story filled with Norway-and-Iceland-fluff :D**

**Happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
>Cover image was found on Bazylyk19's DeviantArt.<strong>

''Page 637. Chapter 32.''

He read it out loud as he started a new chapter in his book. Lukas had always loved reading, especially on stormy nights like these. The rain practically slammed against the windows, the wind trying to penetrate the walls, the thunder rumbling outside, trying to draw his attention. He was sitting in his room, behind his desk, which was next to the fireplace, a steaming mug of delicious, sweet hot chocolate in his hand. Some candles attached to the walls and standing on his desk were lit, giving the Norwegian just enough light to be able to make out the words.  
>He loved books like these. Many pages, many words, long sentences filled with details, a good storyline and an opportunity to sink away in the story entirely.<p>

Well.. Almost entirely...

''Big brother!''

A little whining nation ran through the hall into Lukas' room, tears rolling down his red cheecks. He jumped on Lukas' lap, grabbing his shoulders like the mass of bones, muscles and skin would save him from drowning. He dug his nails into the Norwegian's fair skin, almost drawing blood. A bit stunned, the older of the two put down his book on his wooden desk and put his arms around his little brother. Lukas held him close, brushing through Emil's hair with his fingers as the little boy sobbed into his arms.

Lukas Bondevik, the country of Norway, pulled away slightly to look his little brother in the eyes. ''What's wrong Emil?'' he asked and quickly took him into his arms again as the boy's sobbing only got worse. After a few minutes Emil, his little brother and the country of Iceland, calmed down enough to tell his brother what had happened. He took quick, short breaths as he pulled away to hide behind his brother.

He pointed at something, which was apparently in the hallway. ''It's the monster under my bed, Lukas! It's coming to get me!'' He clung to the taller nation's leg, starting to cry again. Sighing, Lukas set his mug of hot chocolate down on the wooden table, got up from his wooden chair and lifted the boy up, who hid in the crook of the elder's neck. Lukas rubbed soothing circles into the other's back, while walking in the direction of the younger boy's room. The mansion he lived in was big, especially with no one else in the house but the two boys.

After searching their way through the dark hallways, they reached Emil's room. The younger of the two began to struggle and whine again as he say the black mass he called his room. It looked so different at night. In the daytime, his room was mostly decorated with wooden floors and walls, a huge bed with soft white pillows and warm  
>sheets. On the opposite side of the room, there was a huge bookcase, filled with his favorite books. Gunnlöth's Tale by Svava Jakobsdóttir was his favorite of them all, given to his by Lukas. It was a beautiful story about a mother, who tried to find out more about a weird incident involving her daughter and a Danish treasure, mixed with a story of Norse mythology. Also he had received books from Mathias, the country of Denmark, - a good friend of both brothers, although Lukas acted like he didn't like the Dane, - Berwald, the country of Sweden, - Emil thought he was a bit weird, but that was probably also why he liked him, - and Tino, the country of Finland - no one really questioned him. He was full of life and happiness, something Emil found impressive- .<br>It was dark inside. Both boys were unable to see anything inside. Every once in a while, lightning had raged over the mansion, followed by a rumbling so loud, it sounded like there was an earthquake going on.

''Don't go in! It will hurt you!''  
>The high-pitched voice of Emil broke the silence between the two. A few tears ran down his cheeks, but he refused to let his brother know he was still crying. According to Emil, he was a big boy now, but Lukas would do anything to keep him like this just a little longer. He wanted to be able to look his little brother in the eyes and tell him he'd protect him. He was the knight, Emil his prince he had sworn to protect and there was no witch, dragon or curse that was powerful enough to stop him from doing so.<p>

He set his brother down on the soft wine-red carpet that covered most of the floor in the corridors of the mansion. Lukas took a lit candle off the wall near Emil's door and grabbed his little brothers hand. Every passing second was pure torture for Emil's mind. He had seen it's eyes, it's mouth.. If you could call it that.. It was pointy and sharp. Emil's little hands grasped his brother's legs and the fabric of his trousers, letting out little yelps every once in a while.

Once they had reached the bed, Lukas knelt down to press the side of his head to the floor so he could take a look. He held his candle out in front of him as his eyes searched the dark mass under the bed. There it was. A little flickering in the dark. He put his candle in the same direction, only to find a little wounded animal.

It was mostly black, with a white stomach, chest and face. It had little doll-like eyes and a large beak. He turned around to smile at Emil and gave him the candle, after which he disappeared under the bed again. Slowly, he stretched out his arms and took the little bird into his arms. He clumsily crawled backwards and stood to his feet again, holding the helpless animal in his arms like it was a baby. After nudging Emil to follow him he walked out of the room, to his room. Trying to be as careful as possible, he put the bird on his desk and told Emil to light a lantern. The smaller nation spun on his heels and ran out of the room, hoping he would not be chased by a ghost or monster as he did so. He returned shortly and set the lantern down on the desk, watching as his brother tried to bandage the bird's left wing.

It took him a while to get the bird to sit still, but he had managed to do it. Now the boys sat on their make-shift mattress of pillows next to the fireplace. They observed the bird, which was eyeing the bandage around his wing. Eventually the bird had calmed down and had settled itself on Emil's lap, chest going up and down in a steady pace. Emil's eyes looked like diamonds as he petted his new friend. He had called him Mr. Puffin, because he couldn't think of a better name for the little creature within a time range of five minutes. Eventually Emil had fallen asleep himself, leaving only Lukas awake, who tried to finish up one more chapter, but failed to do so as he felt his eyelids getting heavier by the second. Smiling, he put away his book and tucked Emil, the bird and himself in under the olive-green fleece blanket, whispering a 'Good night' as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
